


Someone He Has A History With

by fbawtft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year AU, First Kiss, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, two boys go to "talk" and end up kissing against a tree, what could be better than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbawtft/pseuds/fbawtft
Summary: Harry's short list of first kisses looks dismal and he wants to change it.And he will. He definitely will.





	Someone He Has A History With

First kisses are… An amazing thing. They’re exhilarating and fierce, brave, exciting, adrenaline-inducing. But they're also horrible. And quick, rushed, sloppy. Wet. Bad first kisses are, in a word or less, wet. Harry could attest to that. They're wet and slippery and leave you wondering over whether she was crying because of you or it it was the subject of your previous conversation.

Harry quickly shook this out of his head.

Great first kisses where both of you are absolutely ecstatic about your win for the Quidditch cup left Harry breathless and the remainder of the way Ginny's hand fell onto the back of his neck and then crept into his tangled hair, elbows resting on his shoulders, holding her up on her tiptoes in her Quidditch shoes. They Are brave in the first step of taking your relationship further. They’re scary, too, but Harry wouldn’t have it any other way. His feelings for Ginny in that moment were spurred to life with the influence of the excitement and loud roar of the common room with a side of his own feelings for the youngest Weasley.

But Harry’s First Two Kisses had been with girls. His little bisexual heart needed to try and balance out the running scores of Boys 0 - Girls 2. Over the summer between the end of the War and his “8th year,” Harry had decided to go and make a friend with a local muggle boy he knew had a sort of infatuation towards him. So Harry sought him out, went on a date with him, kissed him, never saw him again. He never found out the reason why. All he knew was that he would classify Jace Hinoshita's kiss under Bad First Kisses. Their first kiss was rushed. He felt that he didn’t get the chance to experience that kiss in the same way he experience his kiss with Ginny. (He and Ginny had decided that they wanted to experience other people so they broke up, allowing her to date Luna and Harry to experiment).

Harry had vowed to keep the of the summer date- and kiss-free but he did want to kiss another boy. Just not… a muggle boy.

He wanted to have his Fourth First Kiss with someone he had chemistry with. Someone he knows. Has a history with.

Harry swung his legs back and forth off the edge of a low tree branch. His homework was rested on his thighs, a quill loose in his right hand. His mind was too lost in thought, miles deep in the wells and canyons of his mind.

“Planning to do a backflip, Potter?”

A sharp voice wrapped around him, stirring him back to reality, from at least 20 feet away. His gaze was ripped from staring off past the lake to searching the faces of the kids around him to see who had spoken and who was stalking closer to his tree. Harry deflated when he saw, a sigh passing through his lips and his eyes rolling as he stuffed his homework into his bag messily and pushed himself off the branch to meet the voice halfway. Only Malfoy would make a simple conversation a giant scene. 

“What do you want, Malfoy?”

“Not going to entertain us with an acrobatic show? Aw, and here I was, so ready to toss galleons for your fantastic tricks.”

“Not going to ask you again, Malfoy.”

“I wanted to see what I could do. You were sitting there, so calmly, wanted to see if I could ruin it. And I did, look at that!” He feigned a shocked expression and gasped, placing a hand over his heart. A taunting smile grew on his face after he took note of Harry’s own unimpressed look. 

Harry had started getting annoyed. “Bye.” He picked up his bag to hike it to his dorm until Malfoy stopped him, the hand over his heart going out to level Harry's abdomen. Malfoy’s gaze was kept past Harry, he looked from the ground and sucked in a breath, his back straightening and his head leaning back to jut his chin out. His spare hand made its way to his back. He looked like the picture perfect definition of aristocratic pureblood wizard. 

“Wait. I want to talk to you, first.”

“About what?”

“A lot of stuff. Can we go somewhere that's much more private than here? There’s too many onlookers here and I rather they not be privy to what we’re about to discuss.”

“You mean what you’re about to discuss because i have no want to talk to you. Not now, not in the future, not ever.”

“I think what I’m about to ask you or tell you rather will change that standpoint about this.”

“Fine. What do you want to talk about? I hope it isn't that git that kept tormenting the kid who was just trying to sit a in a tree.” 

Malfoy’s pose deflated a bit as he gave Harry an exasperated look. “I heard about that. I heard the kid was wanted for something.”

Harry snorted, leading Malfoy to a much more private place, away from prying ears of underclassmen and returning students from the war. As he approached the tree, Harry spuno n his heel and and crossed his arms, giving Malfoy a “You got the privacy now speak” look.

Malfoy sucked in a breath again, his mantra to stay calm, you're a pureblood, for crying out loud! flew out of his mind on a the latest model broomstick.”I’ve come to an… astounding realization and I’m fairly certain you have, too. At some point, I hope. At a previous time or recently, whatever. I could really care less when you came to it, except maybe not after this would be--”

“Malfoy!” Harry stopped him, gesturing to the predicament at hand.

Malfoy sighed, “I’m fairly certain that, with your recent endeavors in kissing, you have had only one amazing kiss and two highly subpar ones and--”

“How did you find out about those?”

“--I was wondering if you’d like your fourth and second amazing kiss.”

Harry, as if he wasn’t already, was astounded. Taken aback. How had Malfoy found out about his kisses? He figured his kiss with Ginny was well-known, but he wasn’t sure about how he got the knowledge about Cho and Jace.

“Granger told me. So,” he clapped his hands, “do you or do you not?”

“That little--”

Malfoy didn’t wait for an answer before pushing Harry further against the tree he was already barely leaning on anymore and kissed him fervently.

The kiss had lasted longer that Harry had expected. Kiss after kiss, he felt like his nerves were burning, the feeling was exhilarating and he didn't really know if he wanted it to end at all.

With each kiss, Harry felt the breath in his lungs leave him, like Malfoy was stealing it from him. When the blond had pulled away, just barely, he left no time for Harry to try and speak, pressing up against him and tilting his head to deepen the next kiss. The hands on Harry’s cheeks moved to frame his jawline and the nape of his neck. 

Harry felt like his knees would give out at any given moment. The kiss was so simple and seemingly insignificant but it felt the world to Harry. His world had downsized and yet also expanded in the sporadic way a firework would. The way multiple fireworks that went off at the same time would. The kiss only added onto his stubbornly denied feelings for Malfoy, thought he was sure that it was just nothing for the blind (oblivious as ever, Harry hadn't realized that maybe three kisses from one person and immediately after another wasn’t nothing).

Denied feelings that Harry was starting to come to the realization that he can't keep denying. Feeling like there’d be no end in sight to this kiss, Harry leaned in further, indulging in the way Malfoy’s lips slotted against his like it was the last puzzle piece he needed. His thought process sounded like that of a fourth year girl who had just had some minor contact with her crush (Harry was vaguely reminded of his flirtations with Cho Chang and hook them to the back of his mind). Fingers tangled deeper into his messy hair and clutched around the strands carefully, as if they were afraid of ripping him apart with one fell swoop. 

When Malfoy had pulled back, he looked flushed, his chest heaving and his lips a glossy pink and parted as he balanced himself, resolving inwardly that it seemed best to place his hands on the tree besides Harry’s head. 

“I...I heard the Head of Houses say something about encouraging the returning students to make inter-house relationships.”

Harry snorted; his Fourth First Kiss had been more than perfect. “So what does this mean then? Can I still call you an insufferable git?”

“Only if you preface it with ‘my.’”

“‘My insufferable git?’”

“Yes.”

“What if I just wanted to keep calling you ferret?”

“Don’t ruin the mood, Potter.”


End file.
